Arya and Silver Invade Konoha! sorta
by Inu'sSongBird
Summary: Warning: Extreme insanity and randomness! If you can not handle the crinicly insane or random continue no farther. Parody Naruto. And yes ANOTHER story about how the author and friend get sent to the Naruto world. I had to write this. Enjoy the insanity!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't (Arya Neither!) own Naruto. If I did I would make Sasuke-chan cross dress like poor Yuki from Furuba! Sasuke has killer aura o.O uhhh… Enjoy the Story!! runs away_

It was just your typical day in Konoha or so it seemed…

Team 7 was training when Sasuke paused after dodging kunai, "Does anyone else hear that screaming?" They all paused as well to hear _this_ discussion better.

"He's queer!!"

"He doesn't know any better!"

"Yes, he does! He's over 10 goshdammit!"

"So? Gai-sensei brainwashed him!!"

"Who the hell are you?"

The two arguing stopped to turn around and see an irritated Sasuke and the rest of Team 7 staring at them.

"Holy Shit!! I didn't think I drank that much sake last night!" raved the blonde female.

"Silver you had two bottles…and I think I need some now," the brunette said.

"But Arya!-

"Answer me dammit!!"

"Huh?" they both asked in unison.

"I said who the hell are you?" asked now an extremely pissed off Sasuke.

"Oh we just interrupted your training didn't we Sasuke-_chan_?" the blonde asked smiling sweetly. The anger vain on Sasuke just kept getting bigger.

"Silver how did _they_ get to our world?"

"Uh…we live here." Sakura said quizzically.

The blonde thought for a minute and looking down, realized she wasn't wearing her regular clothes. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the blue and black themed outfit, complete with ninja sandals and fishnet gloves.

"Why the hell am I color-themed like Sasuke-chan?!"

"Quit calling me –chan! And. Who. Are. You!?" Sasuke yelled right back.

"Whoa. She got emo boy to _lose his cool_," Naruto commented to Sakura and Kakashi.

"I. Am. Not. Emo. And. Am. Not. Losing. My Cool!!!" Sasuke snarled.

Naruto sweat-dropped and backed away, to make the crazy sign no jutsu.

"You are emo and losing your cool…and why am I wearing this outfit?" The brunette voiced as she also looked down at her crimson red, brown outfit complete with fishnets and katana strapped to her side.

"To answer your question Sasuke-_chan_," as she stuck her tongue out at him, "You may call me Silver and my cohort Arya. We are from a different universe I'm guessing. Or we really did have too much sake last night."

All four of Team 7 sweat-dropped and backed away slowly.

"So that means you two are aliens right?" shouted Naruto excitedly.

This time Arya and Silver sweat-dropped as they shook their heads no.

"So just how did you get here?" Sakura questioned.

The two thought for a minute. And another minute. A few minutes later they both said, "No clue."

"So…Silver is it?" asked Sasuke.

"That's –_sama_ to you snake boy," Silver snapped. Sasuke began to twitch, thinking: _Snakes. Why snakes?_ Silver just started laughing at him as she started down a random trail she picked. Arya stood there for a moment and then started off after her. Team 7 having nothing else to do, since their training was rudely interrupted, also followed.

"Silver how do you really think we got here?" Arya asked glancing back to make sure Team 7 wasn't listening in.

"Because my love for Gaara-san pulled us here, that's why. It's destiny!" Silver stated throwing her fist into the air.

"Right," Arya muttered smacking Silver in the back of the head, "Idiot."

"Abuse!! That's all I get! Abuse!!" Silver cried spewing anime tears.

"Anyways, where are we gonna to stay?"

"We'll room with Kakashi-sensei!" Declared Silver.

"Uh-huh, now why would we _want_ to stay with him?"

"Because he's hot dammit!"

"No he's not. Definitely not."

"O.O YES HE IS!"

"Sasuke wins hands down!"

"Sasuke-chan is girlier than Kakashi-sensei!!"

Two kunais whizzed in between them making them stop momentarily. They both turned to see both Sasuke and Sakura looking furious and Kakashi and Naruto are both O.O.

"What the hell was that for?" Arya growled at them.

"Sasuke-

"I-

"Is-

"Am-

"NOT GIRLY!" Sakura and Sasuke spewed out.

"I didn't say you were girly idiots. Silver did."

"Thanks a lot Arya. Now they're going to try and kill me."

"Now, now kids. Don't squabble." Kakashi finally said.

Silver looked over at Kakashi with an evil gleam in her eyes. Kakashi, reading his book, seemed to not notice the scary look he was currently getting.

"It's glomping time!" Silver shouted running over. And...well- glomped Kakashi.

"Uhhh… What are you doing?" he asked looking at her.

"I just felt the sudden urge to hug you. You're hot!" Silver exclaimed grinning up at Kakashi.

Kakashi just froze, Arya sweat-dropped and the rest of Team 7 went O.O.

"Y-Y-You think Kakashi-sensei is _hot_?!" Sakura exclaimed disbelievingly. As Inner Sakura screamed "I want to glomp him too!!"

"Creepy…" Sasuke muttered while shuddering remembering the glomping of his many fan girls in Konoha.

"Cool! We finally found Kakashi-sensei a girl!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What?! No!" Silver cried letting go of Kakashi, "My heart lies with Gaara-san!"

"WHAT?!?" All of Team 7 shouted.

"You know Silver; you shouldn't say things like that. It creeps people out. Remember book 15?" Arya sighed.

"It wasn't Gaara-san's fault! He tried! He's misunderstood! It's all that damn Shukaku's fault! All he wants is love! Oh, and cookies of course."

All of Team7 did a major sweat-drop.

In unison Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke remarked, "So you just glomped Kakashi because you thought he was hot?"

"Yup!" Silver replied grinning.

"And what about Gaara wanting cookies?!?" The unified trio added.

"Gaara-san might not want that information clarified to his rivals. My mouth is shut."

"I know this is fun and all but team we need to head back to the village now."

"What's going to happen to us?!" Silver cried.

"You can die." Sasuke said venomously.

"Ooooo not good Sasuke-chan! Don't already be going to the snakes."

Sasuke started twitching again: _Why is it snakes? Why not bears? Or even bunnies? Why __**snakes**_

"You know how Sasuke is always mean and prideful." Arya commented to Silver. Silver nodded her head in agreement, as Sasuke got an anger vein and clenched his shaking fist.

"Are you trying not to punch us Sasuke-chan?" Silver asked innocently.

"YES I AM! GOD YOU'RE MORE ANNOYING THAN SAKURA." Sasuke exploded.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura sniffed.

Sasuke whirled to face her.

"Oh…Uh…I was talking about another Sakura. Yeah! That's it!"

That was when Inner Sakura kicked in.

"Oh really. Is there another Ino too? Any other girls you want me to know about Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura said getting this gleam in her eye.

Sasuke sweat-dropped as Silver yelled, "You punch him Sakura! He's deserved it for a while now!"

"Shut up Silver!" Sasuke yelled looking a bit scared as Sakura's eyes continued to gleam.

"That is –Sama to you EMO boy!!"

"AH SCREW YOU ALL!"

And with those lovely last words Sasuke ran back to the village.

"Well he left quickly." Arya proclaimed.

"HAHA!! I TOTALLY RULE!!! I MADE SASUKE SAY 'SCREW YOU ALL'!!!" Silver screamed happily while jumping up and down.

"I told you to get de-café at Starbucks."

"What's a Starbucks?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

Sakura still had a gleam in her eye and Arya finally noticed Kakashi was...

* * *

_Was what?! Will we ever know? Do you even care?! You will have to wait till chapter 2!! MUHAHA I AM SO EVIL OH SO EVIL AND…uh ABUSED!! If you can't tell by now it's me Silver! And yes I call sasuke-chan, sasuke-CHAN!! TAKE THAT BOY-WHO-HAS-SOMETHING-SHOVED-UP-HIS-BUTT!!! _

**_SMACK _**

**Bad Silver! Will Naruto ever find out what a Starbucks is? And where will we stay? Du Du Duuunnnnn!!!! And she is not abused! Well maybe a little…. And you know what Silver? What? Kakashi is not hot!!!!!! Haha…** _Oh you are so cruel! He is too and you know it!! Anyways this was made by two crazy girls who love the series Naruto. And yeah we made this at like 2 -4am. AFTER A ROCK OUT CONCERT!!! WOO!!! XD is so hyper she doesn't know how scary she is being_ **Awesome concert!!! Yeah! We need Starbucks right now… See ya!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to Chapter 2! Thank you all for wasting your time reading this insane, pointless story. . Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Haku would be a GIRL. And maybe Neji…_**NO!! Neji isn't a girl!!!! Ah…ok! Woohoo!!! On with da story!!!!! o(.)o **

Arya noticed that Kakashi was paying no attention to anything but his Icha Icha Paradise. 

"Anyway, Kakashi-sensei, where can we stay?" Silver asked turning around to face him. Kakashi kept ignoring everyone.

"Silver I really don't think he's listening to you. And I'm hungry."

"Hey I'm hungry too! Time for Ramen!" shouted Naruto enthusiastically.

"I want shrimp…" said Arya to no one in particular.

"Kakashi-senseeeei! Silver needs to stay somewhere! Why are you not telling me where I can stay?"

Kakashi just turned the page of his pervy book.

Silver just sighed knowing what she would have to do to get his attention. Cracking her knuckles she got the evil gleam in her eye again. Sakura, who still has an evil gleam in her eye, noticed this.

"Glomping time!" Silver yelled once again.

As Arya and Naruto sweat-dropped, Silver _and_ Sakura ran over and glomped Kakashi. This made him turn his attention _finally_ to what was going on around him.

"About time Kakashi-sensei. Where can we stay?" Silver whined.

"You need to see Hokage-sama about that. Sakura why are you joining in with this so called "glomping"? Kakashi wondered.

Sakura came back to her senses letting go of him and screaming, "Ewwww! I just glomped the perv!"

"I am not a perv."

"Then why don't you show us what's in that book?" Silver asked innocently.

"If I did I'd probably be arrested. Now let go so I can take you two to the Hokage-sama."

"Fine. Perv," muttered Silver as she let go.

"Can I have ramen?" asked Naruto.

"Can I have shrimp?" asked Arya at the same time.

"No! Ramen!"

"Shrimp! You only eat ramen!"

"So? I want ramen!"

"No! Shrimp!"

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled punching Naruto.

"Sakura-chan that hurt…" moaned Naruto.

Sakura just shook her head and followed Kakashi who was walking back to the village.

"You two girls, follow me if you want to see the Hokage," called Kakashi.

Silver nodded happily as Arya muttered something about Kakashi being 'bossy'.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Sasuke, who was strutting down the streets in Konoha. 

_I can't believe it!, _Sasuke thought, _It's just like my dream last night…_

Dream Flashback

"_Sasuke," a voice called, "Sasuke…" I looked around, only to see blackness. A figure materializes in front of me. Of gasp a long flowing coat, painted nails, silky black hair, and all of his gay glory. "Little brother….."_

"_Itachi!" I yelled, my eyes going Sharingan. _

"_Little brother, I have been sent to tell you something." I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. _

"_What do you want?" I growled._

"_Is that anyway to greet your elder brother?"_

_I grimaced at the thought. _

"_Whether you like it or not you will butter my muffin."_

"_WHAT?!?"_

"_Oh, wait. Wrong person."_

"_I'll say- WAIT! WHAT?!"_

"_Moving on. I'm sending two… females to destroy you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, I need to go shopping for the latest shade of purple nail polish…and… certain… other items. So I don't have the time for you weakling."_

"_I'm not weak!!" I shouted, struggling to move._

"_Yes you are. Otherwise you'd be able to move." Itachi said smirking. _

_I snarled at him struggling to throw a kunai. He just stood there smirking at me, taunting me. Finally I managed to reach down and pull out a kunai but I wasn't able to move any further. His smirk grew wider as he watched my continued struggle._

"_Well foolish brother I bid you farewell. I must get ready to go shopping now." _

"_Shopping? That's what you do now?" I asked in disbelief. _

"_Yes…well…goodbye now foolish brother." He said, his eyes darting to the side as he faded from sight. _

End of Flashback

Sasuke shuddered as he remembered the dream. His psychotic brother wore nail polish…and even went shopping. Of course since it was a dream, he supposed, it couldn't have been real could it? Then again those two females had shown up out of nowhere.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called happily snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see the rest of his team and the females walk up.

"So this is where you are Sasuke-chan!"

Speaking of which that Silver girl was getting on his nerves.

"What?" he snapped.

"Whoa Sasuke-chan. Are you still mad at us for interrupting your training?" Silver asked in disbelief.

"No. Just quit calling me –chan."

"No." Silver said glaring.

Arya sighed knowing this might take a while, if she didn't intervene. So, since she really wanted that shrimp Arya walked over and clamped a hand over Silver's mouth.

"Shut it. I'm hungry and I want my shrimp _now_." Arya growled.

Silver nodded quickly not wanting to provoke her further.

"Team 7 training is over so you can all go home now or whatever. You two follow me. And keep a hold of Silver, please." Kakashi said nodding to Arya.

"Only if you buy me shrimp."

"Fine," Kakashi agreed turning around, walking to the Hokage's tower.

"Yay!" Arya said smiling, letting go of Silver and following Kakashi.

Silver just sighed and started following too.

As Team 7 watched them leave Naruto muttered, "I still don't know what a Starbucks is."

Sasuke just shook his head as he headed off towards his house with Sakura following him.

"You want to go eat somewhere Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Yay! Thank you Sasuke-kun!"

"Thank you…?"

"We're going to Ichikaru(sp?)!" Sakura said grabbing his arm and proceeded to drag him to the ramen bar.

"Hn."

With nothing else to do and being hungry Naruto followed them.

* * *

In front of the tower Kakashi, Arya, and Silver walked into the building and advanced to the Hokage's office. 

"When do I get my shrimp?" demanded Arya.

"Soon." Kakashi answered for the fiftieth time. "Now please stop asking."

"But I'm so hungry. I'm famished. I might starve to death!"

"Arya how much sake did you have last night?"

"Uh…almost as much as you, but you slept it off. I stayed up late."

"Smooth move Arya."

"Shut Up!" roared Arya flames around her.

Silver sweat-dropped as she shut up. They continued in silence the rest of the way stopping at a set of doors. Kakashi knocked on the door before entering.

"Yes Kakashi?" asked an elderly man.

"These two…uh –Hey are you two ninjas?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes!" shouted Silver.

"No." said Arya.

"Ok then. These two people need a place to stay and were wondering if they could stay here."

"Of course they can. As long as they stay with a ninja to watch them."

"They can stay with me." Kakashi said smiling.

"No Way!" shouted Arya, twitching, "You're a pervert!"

The Hokage raised his eyebrows, "Kakashi what did you do to them?"

"Nothing. The blonde was the one who "glomped" me."

"Glomped?"

"Like how Sasuke's fangirls do to him."

"Hmm. Then she can't stay with you. And since the other doesn't want to, I guess we need to find someone else."

"How about Sakura?" asked Silver.

The Hokage thought for a minute then nodded. "That's sounds good but only one of you can stay with her. The other will have to stay somewhere else."

"Oh! I want to stay with her! Please! Pretty please!" Silver cried jumping up and down.

"Please don't make me stay with the pink one." Arya said shuddering.

The Hokage raised his eyebrows at that but said anyways, "All right then. We'll have to see who you can stay with."

At that moment the door opened to…_To what? To throw kunai at us? For a giant panda to enter? Who knows?! Who even cares?! Anyways end of Chapter 2! Thanks again for wasting your time and reading this. Please review! _

**Wow….I'm homeless….I never did get my shrimp!!! Hunger closing in. Darkness growing faints ahhh…. Okay, hope ya'll liked it! **

_o.O uh Arya? Have you actually been drinking?! O.O anyways just to tell you dear reader. In the dream it was from Sasuke's POV just in case you didn't get that and yes we made fun of Itachi's gayness. feels evil aura oh heh heh well hoped you liked it! Hope ppl are even reading this…lol :P runs away from evil aura _


	3. Chapter 3

_Woohoo. Chapter 3! What is the door going to open up to? Harry Potter? A portal? Or a giant dancing toad? Who knows. And Arya is still homeless and still hungry. Bwahahaha. Arya starts yelling food in background O.o uh… Enjoy the story peoples! _

At that moment the door opened to reveal Team 8, with Kurenai in front.

"We completed the mission Hokage-sama." Kurenai reported.

"Ah yes. I have another mission for one of you. She," points at Arya, "Needs a place to stay. Who has room for her?"

"I-I'm s-sorry b-b-but we can't take o-outsiders," mumbled Hinata.

"We have no room at our place. Sorry," said Kiba.

"Shino will take her. Won't you Shino?" asked Kurenai cheerfully.

Shino studied Arya for a while.

"Rude to stare, bug-boy," commented Arya.

"…."

"Can I stay with you or not?"

"…Fine," sighed Shino.

"That's settled then. Shino please take her home with you, and Kakashi take the other one to Sakura's," the Hokage said.

Shino nodded and walked out the door.

"Oh. Guess I have to go. See ya later Silver." Arya said walking out to follow Shino.

Silver feebly waved while sniffing. Kakashi gave her a weird look than started out the door also.

"Wait! Will I ever see her again?" shouted Silver while crying.

"Of course you will. Now go follow Kakashi," the Hokage said kindly.

Silver immediately stopped crying and ran after Kakashi yelling, "Its glomping time!"

Everyone sweat-dropped as they heard an "Oof." and followed by "Get off me!" and "No! You can't make me!"

"Poor Kakashi," said Kurenai.

* * *

"I'm hungry," said Arya. 

"…"

"Right. Do you have food at your place?"

"Yes."

"Do you have shrimp?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" cheered Arya as she gave him a hug.

Shino stopped walking and sent a couple of bugs out.

"Bugs!" shouted Arya as she let go to get a closer look. "They're so cute!"

"Cute?"

"They have little spots! No wait. I'm acting like Silver now! I need my shrimp damnit!"

"Fine. Hurry up then," said Shino as he began walking again, but faster.

Arya gasped, "Yay! Food. And you said four words!"

Shino twitched but let the comment slide as they headed to his house together.

_

* * *

_

"So how's that book going Kakashi-sensei?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause I'm bored and you won't talk to me at all," Silver said sadly.

"We're almost to Sakura's place. So hold on a little longer."

"Place? Have you been here before? Like at night?" shouted Silver excitedly.

"Excuse me?"

"You know. You come over to 'be' with Sakura?"

"WHAT?"

"Don't tell me the Kakashi-Sakura rumors are true!!"

"Just what are getting at?"

Silver stopped walking in the middle of the road, making Kakashi stop too. Silver started to tremble.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kakashi.

Silver couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Are you dating Sakura?!" she screamed looking up at Kakashi.

Kakashi stood there twitching looking a bit dazed as the street passer-bys stared in shock.

"Why are you not saying anything?"

"Y-y-you are so staying away from me," snapped Kakashi.

"So that's a no?"

"Of course it's a no! What is wrong with you?" Kakashi asked starting to walk towards their destination again.

"Nothing. I'm not the one who came up with that pairing," Silver said following him again.

"Pairing?"

"Yeah, there's a lot of them. Like SasukexNaruto, NejixSasuke, NejixHinata, and some that just give you nightmares. Like Gaara with Rock Lee."

"…Sasuke and Naruto? Together?"

"Yup! Some of the pictures are pretty disturbing."

"I don't want to know. Please stop talking."

"All right…" sniffled Silver.

Kakashi sighed hoping she wouldn't start crying. Unfortunately luck was not on his side as Silver did start crying.

"You can…hug me instead," Kakashi said with a twinge of guilt.

"That's okay. I won't make you suffer anymore. Are we close to Sakura's?" Silver asked subdued now.

"Uh…yeah almost."

Silver nodded reaching out to tug his shirt.

"What?"

Sniffling a bit, Silver just smiled up at him. Kakashi just gave her a weird look and awkwardly patted her on top of her head.

With that they both walked to Sakura's house.

* * *

Over at Shino's place Arya had just finished her shrimp. 

"Thanks Shino," Arya sighed happily.

"No problem."

While sitting at the kitchen table Arya noticed a spider. She leaned in closer to get a better look.

"What kind of spider is that?"

"…why?"

"Because spiders are cool."

"It's a Wolf spider."

"Ah." Arya sat there quietly watching the spider crawl up her arm.

"You're not bothered?" asked Shino shocked.

"No. They're just misunderstood."

Shino nodded and reached out to take the spider away.

"Why?"

"It needs to be outside."

"Oh. Ok. I hope it doesn't get eaten," Arya commented.

Shino stared for a minute, then let the spider out the window.

"Room. Upstairs. Follow." Shino said going up the stairs.

"Ok."

Arya got up and followed Shino up the stairs. At the landing she noticed there were four doors, two to either side of the landing. Shino was pointing to the room on the first right, "Bathroom."

He pointed to the first left, "Your room."

He pointed to the second left, "My room."

Shino waved and then walked into his room leaving Arya standing there.

"Straight to the point there," said Arya walking into her room.

Walking in she saw the crimson bedspread and tried hard not to squeal. Looking around she saw that the walls were white with a red border; with a cheery, hardwood floor and a dresser and nightstand. Also there was a trashcan by the door and a lamp on the nightstand. The lamp had a red spider print on it. Arya removed her weapons and set them on the dresser. Opening the dresser drawers she found pajama pants and an oversized "I heart bugs" t-shirt. She changed into them and then went to bed.

* * *

Kakashi rang Sakura's doorbell as Silver stood there staring at the moon. 

Sighing, Kakashi stood there reflecting on how he wasted half his day dragging this girl around.

Creaking the door open Sakura looked out.

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei?"

"The Hokage needs you to keep Silver with you."

Sakura glanced over at Silver who was still gazing up at the moon.

"What is wrong her?"

"Nothing, I think she's just tired. Anyway she needs to stay at your house for now."

Sakura nodded and went over to her. Kakashi waved bye and happily went home to keep reading his wonderful, perverted book.

"Um, Silver-chan? Are you ok?" Sakura asked poking Silver.

Silver glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, and barely nodded.

"Wow, you're really quiet now."

"Isn't the moon beautiful?" Silver asked smiling.

"Uh-huh. Well we need to go to sleep now," Sakura said dragging Silver into her house.

"But I want to see the moon…"

"Your room will have a window," replied Sakura as she continued into the house.

"Am I getting my own room?"

"Yeah, you'll be staying in the guest room."

"Yay."

Sakura continued dragging Silver to the guest bedroom while Inner Sakura was saying, 'What the hell is wrong with her?! She's a completely different person!' Sakura agreed while putting Silver in front of a door.

"This is your room and my room is right next to it," she said pointing to the door to the left.

"The bathroom is down the hallway. Good night Silver-chan," Sakura said smiling.

"Good night Sakura-chan. And thanks for letting me stay," Silver said grinning.

Sakura nodded and walked into her room to go to bed. Standing up, Silver walked into her room and noticed the blue walls with the silver border. The bed had a blue bedspread with black stripes on it. The room also contained a dresser, a bookshelf, a nightstand, a lamp, and a trashcan. Silver walked over to the window to open the blue curtains, letting in the lovely moonlight. Smiling to herself she removed all her weapons, and went to bed in her clothes.

* * *

At about midnight Arya sat up suddenly. _I need to go to the bathroom_, she thought getting up out of bed. She opened the door to be faced with three other doors. _Crap, which door is it? Why are there so many doors?_ She thought warily. _Guess I'll just choose a random door._ Arya walked over to the one next to hers and opened the door to find… 

_A nude Shino? A room full of bugs? Who knows? Its another cliffy! Bwahaha we are evil. And I'm really tired so I'm pretty quiet. Oh and I don't know why it took me and Kakashi-sensei so long to get to Sakura's. Who knows. He might have took the long way just to be mean. :( sadness. (And Sakura calls me -chan because she's nice like that ) Well hoped you like this chapter! Please review!! _

**Oh my…. Silver is trying to scare me…..ok….I get to stay with Shino. Yay!! And he has clothes on!!!! AND I got my shrimp…. But Kakashi didn't buy it….I'll have to pester him tomorrow 'bout it. Anyways, I hoped ya'll laughed!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow chapter 4. Yay. Well anyways enjoy the randomness, the gayness, and all the other random crap we put in here that's sort of true. Enjoy!_

Arya opened the door to find an empty bed, with the covers pulled back. _Oh, this is his room, isn't it? Gosh darn it I have to choose another door now._ She sighed, closing the door, turning to face the other two doors. _I shall choose the first one. _She began walking over to the door when it opened to reveal Shino in bug-print boxers.

"Oh, hi Shino," mumbled Arya.

"Uh…" Shino said shifting an inch towards his bedroom door.

"Is that the bathroom?"

"Uh…yeah."

Shino shifted another inch over. Arya nodded, going to walk forward but tripped over her own feet, since she wasn't awake yet. Shino reached out to catch her but ended up on the ground with Arya on top of him.

"Uh…" Shino said, his cheeks turning the slightest pink.

"Why is it so much trouble to go to the bathroom?" questioned Arya, oblivious to the position she was currently in.

"Uh…"

"Are you okay… zzz…."

_Crap, she's asleep._ Shino rolled Arya to the floor and sat up.

_Now what do I do with her?_ Shino wondered. Arya rolled over closer to him and mumbled something about the 'bathroom'. Shino just stared at her for a while. He finally stood up and then picked his guest up bridal style, plopped her in the bathroom, and then went back to bed. Arya just kept on sleeping totally oblivious to everything.

The next morning Arya woke up to the view of the floor of a bathroom, the toilet right in front of her. _How the hell did I get here? Oh well, I need to go anyways. _

Downstairs, drinking tea, Shino heard the toilet flush and the padding of feet coming downstairs. _Act normal, _he thought. Arya appeared in the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"You…. Made tea…" Arya muttered, sitting down.

Shino nodded as he poured another cup, pushing it towards her.

"Oh… thanks," she mumbled. Both sat there drinking their tea for half an hour in complete silence.

* * *

"Nooo… Go away…. It's too damn early…" moaned Silver. 

"But Silver-chan, we have to go meet with the team," Sakura said, dragging Silver out of bed.

"I need...coffee..."

"We only have tea," Sakura replied.

"You cruel, cruel person…."

With that Sakura, who had an anger mark, threw Silver into the bathroom, "GET READY!!"

"You…threw me…and you're so….loud…."

Sakura huffed and walked downstairs to get breakfast, leaving Silver lying on the bathroom floor in pain. Moaning she got up to go to the restroom, brush her hair, and then stagger downstairs. Sakura was sitting at the table, with her parents, eating fruit with a piece of toast.

"Coffee…please…?" Silver begged staggering and sitting down heavily on a chair. Sakura's parents exchanged startled looks.

"So this is Silver, Sakura?" the mom asked.

Sakura nodded and kept eating. The moaning Silver put her head in her hands on top of the table.

"Coffee…I beg of you…"

Sakura's mom got up and went to get Silver a plate of fruit and a glass of water.

"Here you are, sweetie," she said setting the plate in front of Silver.

Silver flinched at the noise and stared at the food, picking at it.

"Strawberries…"

"Yes those are strawberries," the mom said kindly, sitting back down.

"Thank…you…" Silver said eating the strawberries and the blueberries.

Sakura finished her breakfast and stood up, putting her plate in the sink.

"Thanks mom. Come on Silver time to meet Kakashi-sensei," she said dragging Silver out the door.

"Thanks for the food…" Silver called feebly as she was dragged out the door.

Outside Silver started moaning about how bright the damn sun was and closed her eyes. Sakura continued dragging her to Team 7's usual meeting spot. Sasuke and Naruto were already there waiting.

As Sakura dragged Silver up, Sasuke stared in disbelief at the seemingly dead girl being dropped on the ground.

"Coffee…"

"Dude, what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked poking Silver as she tried to go back to sleep.

"Shut up…you loud person," Silver hissed.

"I have no idea but I threw into the bathroom this morning, and she just laid there for a while," commented Sakura, inching closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke sweat-dropped and inched away, not wanting to be near such a violent person. Naruto kept poking Silver and shouting about something until finally Silver snapped.

"Shut…Up!" she roared punching him straight in the face, sending him flying. Silver stood up a dark aura surrounding her.

"I need my coffee, I'm tired, and you are so damn loud!" She hissed as she began throwing whatever was around her; sticks, rocks, etc.

Sakura and Sasuke stared wide-eyed and began backing far away from her.

"Why the hell did you _punch_ me?!" shouted Naruto standing up to dodge the random objects being thrown at him.

"Because you're being loud and annoying!" snapped Silver.

A couple of seconds later though Silver ran out of her dark energy and sat down suddenly, causing Naruto to look at her in alarm.

Looking up Silver said tiredly, "I apologize, Naruto…I haven't gotten my coffee and you were screaming in my face so I kind of snapped…"

"I wasn't screaming though…" mumbled Naruto.

"You were shouting dobe."

"I'm not a dobe!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto glanced at Silver, realizing that he had begun shouting _again_.

* * *

"I think I'll have another cup," Arya said fully awake now. She poured herself another cup, as Shino sat there watching. 

"Shino I had the weirdest dream last night."

Shino went rigid, as she continued talking.

"It was dark and I fell on something. And somehow I woke up in the bathroom this morning."

Shino started blushing as he coughed lightly.

"Are you okay?"

Shino blushed brighter and stood up to put his glass in the sink.

"You have half an hour to get ready," he said, his back towards Arya.

"Ok."

Arya finished her tea, put the glass in the sink, and headed to the stairs. She paused at the doorway to ask Shino a very important question.

"How'd I end up in the bathroom this morning?"

"Uh…I don't know."

"Um…ok. Can we have tea tomorrow morning too?"

"Yes."

Arya smiled and then went upstairs to get ready. Shino sighed heavily, thinking about how close he had come to having to explain the awkward situation.

Fifteen minutes later Arya came tromping down the stairs. Shino nodded at her and walked straight out the door. Arya grabbed a pear; she just spotted, and followed Shino.

"So, where are we going?"

"To train with my team," Shino replied walking down a dirt road that led from his house to the main road. They walked down it and Arya ate her pear, and threw the core in the grass on the side of the road. Ahead of them was a bridge with four figures to the side of it, by the cheery tree.

"It's them," Shino muttered.

"Hey new girl!" shouted Naruto happily.

"It's Arya," Arya muttered as she and Shino walked over to Team 7. Silver was leaning on the tree with her eyes closed. Sakura was still inching toward Sasuke who kept edging away. Naruto stood near Silver waving his hand excitedly. Shino stood on the road right in front of the red bridge observing. Arya walked over and smacked Silver saying, "Hey Silver. How was your morning?"

"Ow…So much abuse this morning! First I get thrown into a bathroom, then there's no coffee, then Naruto keeps poking me AND yelling at me, and finally you just come up and smack me!"

"Sounds great. I woke up in a bathroom and then had tea," Arya replied while Shino got a slight pink in the face.

Silver just sobbed quietly, while thinking about how much she hates the morning.

"Well I have to go with Shino now."

"All right. Have fun," Silver said giving a sad, feeble wave. Arya waved back and walked away with Shino.

"They make such a cute couple," commented Silver watching them walk away.

"What?" Sasuke asked in disbelief, which made him quit edging away. Squealing in delight Sakura moved as close as humanly possible to Sasuke. Naruto just stared in shock at Silver.

"I wish Gaara-san was here…" Silver stated sadly looking at the sky.

All three were in complete shock from these two statements. Kakashi-sensei poofed up saying, "Yo."

"You're late!" shouted Sakura and Silver who was still sitting against the tree.

"Well you see, I was attacked by…

_Attacked by what? Who knows? And once again who cares? . Thanks to all the people who reviewed! And all the others who actually do care. Sadness I am so abused…I'm going to go join Sasuke-chan in his emo corner now._

**Silver, you just go to that corner and have fun. I got tea this morning! Yay! And I get it tomorrow! Double yay!! Anyways, thanks for reading and please enjoy the rest!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Woohoo!! Chapter 5!! Amazing! Haha we really have nothing better to do. :P Hope you enjoy this chapter and the whole story! P.S. I apologize to people about the lack of setting. Enjoy!_

"Well you see, I was attacked by a giant, rabid panda and I got bitten. So, I had to go to the hospital to get a rabies shot," Kakashi said pulling up his sleeve to reveal nothing except his arm.

"Oh, wrong arm."

He pulled up his other sleeve to reveal nothing except his other arm.

"Oh, I took off the band aid," Kakashi said pulling his sleeves back down.

"You lie Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Sakura, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"That was the worst excuse yet Kakashi-sensei," said Silver staring up at him.

Sasuke just sighed while Naruto wondered what 'rabies' meant.

"Well time to train. Silver I guess you should train with us today."

"Awesomeness," Silver commented standing up slowly.

Nodding, Kakashi-sensei told the rest of the team to practice throwing kunai. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto set up targets ten feet away and began practicing.

"Ok Silver what can you do?"

"I don't know."

"Well I guess we can try the bell exercise to see," Kakashi said taking out his book and one bell. He put the bell on his belt and started reading his book. Silver stood wondering what she should do.

"Can I have a kunai please?"

"Sure," Kakashi replied throwing one at Silver. He threw it ninja fast yet Silver caught it with ninja reflexes.

"Whoa! I can catch fast stuff now! Awesome!" Silver exclaimed looking at the kunai hanging off her finger.

"Ok! I can do this!" shouted Silver running at Kakashi. Holding the kunai at the ready she rushed him and swiped at him with it. He easily dodged it and grabbed her wrist, swinging her around and threw her getting his kunai back. Silver flew into the river.

"Not good enough," commented Kakashi.

"You freaking threw me! What is it with people throwing me?!" shouted Silver, awake now.

Standing up she jumped out of the river to land a few feet away from Kakashi. Giving him a death glare, much like Gaara's, she threw punch after punch at Kakashi. He dodged almost all, but Silver kept getting faster after each punch, Kakashi was forced to block one that almost hit his face. Silver then dropped to the ground and low-kicked, making Kakashi use his substitution technique.

_That was too close to my lower half, _he thought shuddering. He sat, crouched, in the cheery tree's branches watching Silver. She glared up at him and stood back up, as the log fell to the ground.

Pausing Sakura started watching Silver and Kakashi's fight.

"Wow, she's fast," commented Sakura, kunai in her hand.

Sasuke threw a kunai in the center of the target and looked up. He saw Silver glaring at his sensei and rolled his eyes.

"All she's doing is glaring at him," he grumbled.

"Just keep watching. I think she's going to get serious now," Sakura said sitting on the ground near Sasuke. Naruto noticed this and stopped his practice to go over and sit near Sakura. Sasuke sighed and sat down by Sakura. Inner Sakura started screaming 'Hell yeah! He's sitting by me!' as Sakura scooted even closer to Sasuke. It was then that Silver made her move. Jumping up she launched a flying jump kick at Kakashi who flipped backwards out of the tree. Silver landed on the branch and Kakashi landed on the ground. Silver grabbed some cherries and pelted them at Kakashi. Jumping around he dodged them all, as Silver then came flying down to launch a series of punches at him.

_Whoa, she is fast. _Sasuke thought, not noticing that Sakura was leaning on him, while also watching the fight. Kakashi who was blocking them all with his arms, he unknowingly held up his precious book. Then everyone heard the sickening noise of paper being torn to shreds. Silver's fist was inches from Kakashi's nose, paper pieces flying around. The silence was overwhelming right up until Kakashi snapped.

"My…book…You…murdered…my book!" Kakashi stammered, shaking.

Silver was frozen with shock as she stood with her mouth gaping. Naruto burst out laughing and pointed, "Silver you're so dead!"

Sasuke just sweat-dropped and Sakura just gaped too. Silver realized that Kakashi was out of it so she quickly grabbed the bell and ran over to the other three.

"I got a bell!! I pass!" Silver happily exclaimed as she hid behind Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked startled.

"Nothing. I'm not here. Just ignore me," Silver stated glancing warily at the still shaking Kakashi.

"My…book! It's gone. Torn…to…shreds! I can't read it anymore. My…poor…poor book!"

"Kakashi-sensei are you ok?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Kakashi seemed to snap again after a while, a gleam in his eye.

"Who was it? Which one of you destroyed my precious, sacred book?!" Kakashi shouted walking over to them.

Silver started coughing, "It was Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke snapped up, "No it wasn't! It was Silver I swear!"

"Too late now Sasuke," Kakashi said, laughing creepily.

Silver ran over to where Naruto was to get away. Even Sakura left her true love to get away from Kakashi. Sasuke started to back away saying, "Stop Kakashi-sensei! It wasn't me! Please don't kill me! I have to avenge my family remember? I can't die now!"

Kakashi just kept laughing creepily and advanced towards Sasuke.

"That doesn't matter at all…"

* * *

Shino and Arya stopped walking when they heard a very distressing yell coming from behind them.

"That was…odd. I wonder what Silver did now."

Shino didn't reply, but started walking again.

They continued walking down the main road to the training grounds.

Soon some wooden post came into view.

"We're here," Shino said leaning against the middle post.

"Kay."

Arya sat on the ground leaning her back against the same post as Shino. And for fifteen minutes they both sat there in complete silence. Except their breathing, blinking, and the breeze.

Shino suddenly straightened up, which made Arya look up at him. Shino was looking down the path at two arriving figures.

"Hey Shino! Early as always!" shouted Kiba waving excitedly, with Akamaru barking.

"G-Good M-Morning Shino-kun," said Hinata, walking up to Shino and Arya.

"Ah. G-Good M-M-Morning..um.?"

"It's Arya."

"G-Good M-Morning Arya-san," Hinata said pointing her fingers together.

"Hey new girl Arya!" shouted Kiba, even though he was standing right next to them.

"Hi Kiba. Hi Akamaru," Arya said looking up at Kiba.

Turning Arya looked at Hinata and, smiling, said, "Hey Hinata."

Shino just nodded in acknowledgement at his teammate's greetings.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Arya.

"We're training once Kurenai-sensei gets here," replied Shino matter of factly.

"Does that mean she's going to train with us?" Kiba whined.

"Yes, she is."

"Whoa! Kurenai-sensei where'd you come from?!" Kiba shouted whirling around to face her.

"I came from the Hokage's office," Kurenai calmly answered, walking over to stand near Hinata.

Arya was still sitting against the post, while Shino was standing directly in front of the same post, and Kiba was near Arya. Hinata was to the left of Shino and to the right of Kurenai-sensei. Now that we have that figured out, Kurenai told her team to go spar by the forest. They nodded and left to go spar.

"Now then," Kurenai started, facing Arya, "You're going to stay with our team, while Silver stays with Kakashi. The Hokage also said that we should train you two."

"Ok."

"So what can you do?"

"Don't know."

"Hmm," Kurenai said thinking.

Suddenly she walked over to where her team was sparing, leaving Arya alone. Kurenai started to talk to Hinata, while Shino and Kiba continued to spar. Hinata nodded, and they both walked over to where Arya was sitting.

"Hinata is going to use Byakugan to see your chakra network. If you even have one."

Arya nodded, and Hinata did complicated hand signs and exclaimed, "Byakugan!"

Her eyes widened as she saw Arya's strange chakra network. Instead of the usual blue, her chakra was red-orange and circulating faster than normal chakra. Hinata deactivated her bloodline and looked over at Kurenai a confused, worried look on her face.

"What is it Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

"H-Her chakra l-looks v-very s-strange. It's r-r-red with t-traces o-of o-o-orange and i-it's v-very fast."

Kurenai nodded thoughtfully, "Hmmm, odd. . ." she paused, "If yours is different I bet Silver's is too. We should meet up with Kakashi later."

_Oh end of chapter! Haha! Sorry but we have to go. Sadness. Well Hope you enjoy all the chapters! Thank you all who read this and review!! Please tell other people to read and review this too!! Until Next time!_

**I'm different. . . And Kiba yells a lot. . . And I smacked Silver!!! Yay!! Lol…. Ok hope this chapter was funny!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright Chapter 6! Finally. Sorry for the long wait! (For those of you who even care…) Once again neither Arya or I own Naruto! Just ourselves.And again WARNING:Most likely OOC and insanity.__Enjoy! _

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi turned around, having just finished semi-killing Sasuke. 

"Kakashi! I need to…Oh my gosh! What the hell did you do!" Kurenai exclaimed running over to Sasuke. Team 8 and Arya trailing behind on the path walking towards the cherry tree. 

"Well, he killed my book," Kakashi stated nonchalantly. 

"That's no reason to kill _**him**_ instead!" 

Kakashi shrugged, "I was getting to the good part and he's still alive. Sort of."

Kurenai shook her head and kneeled down by Sasuke. He wasbleeding in various placesand had shallow breathing. 

"I'm going to have bring him to Tsunade-sama. You're pay is so getting docked," Kurenai stated darkly,gently picking Sasuke up. 

"What? We saw the third Hokage," Arya muttered confusedly. 

"Yeah! If you have Tsunade, where's Jiraya?" Silver asked jumping up. 

"Wow! How do you know Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked jumping up to face Silver. 

Arya and Silver glanced at each other. Should they really reveal how much they actually knew? 

Kurenai shook her head, "We'll find out later. Right now we have to get Sasuke to Tsunade-sama." 

"I'll go ahead to inform her!" Sakura announced, already running back towards Konoha. 

Kurenai nodded and started walking towards Konoha, Team 8 following her. 

"Kakashi-sensei, should we walk back to?" Silver asked, cautiously inching near him. 

"Well, no.You three justmeet up with uslater at Ichikaru."

"Um, so we just hang out? Cause havoc in Konoha? Sounds great. Let's go, Silver," Arya stated aimlessly.

"Alright! You always have the best ideas!" Silver cheered.

Kakashi shook his head and sniffled a little before he ninja-poofed himself home, to cry over the loss of his long-lost, loving friend: Mr. Icha Icha Paradise.

"I'm coming too!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever," Arya said while starting to walking away.

Silver, Arya, and Naruto were walking down the street when a voice cut the air.

"Destiny has brought newcomers to Konoha."

"I wonder who that is…" Naruto commented looking around.

"I just don't know. Who's the only person in Konoha who talks about 'inescapable fate' and 'destiny'?" Arya muttered sarcasticly. 

Suddenly Neji appeared at an upcoming corner. Behind him was the rest of his team and Gai. 

"I know! Neji!" Silver yelled, walking over. Naruto ran over with Arya trailing.

"Ah look Lee! There are two new, very youthful, ladies!" Might Gai nudged Lee. Lee's eyes gleamed.

"Master Gai! You're right! Youthful indeed!" Lee grinned then looked around.

"Where's my sweet, ultra-youthful Sakura-chan!"

"She's with Tsunade-sama, Lee, " Silver answered smiling.

"Oh… But you two are here!"

"That we are…" Arya mumbled. _'I wonder what Shino's doing…'_

"Um, hey, I'm Tenten. Who are you?"

"That's Silver! She's training with us!" Naruto pointed, "And that's Arya, she's with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino."

"Nice to meet you Arya, Silver," Tenten said, nodding to each. 

"I'm the best teacher in all of Konoha! Might Gai!" 

Silver was phased by Gai's shining teeth and pose before she snapped back to normal; running over to where Neji was standing off to the edge of the street. 

"Hey Destiny Boy! Or should I say Destiny _Girl," _Silver grinned at him. 

Neji's eye twitched but tried his best to ignore her. Everyone else but Arya burst out laughing. 

"Well, well! You're a very amusing youthful young lady!" Gai shouted, wiping a tear from his eye. 

"Indeed she is Master Gai!" Lee exclaimed, giving a thumb's up. 

Tenten continued laughing so hard she couldn't get a word out,instead shebent over to hold her stomach. Arya looked up at the sky wondering when Neji would just smack Silver already. 

Neji slowly turned his head to the left and glared at Silver out of the corner of his eye. 

"Destiny made me a _male_."

"But you're hair is so soft and pretty! Are you sure you're not a girl?" Silver asked patting his hair. 

A poke to the right shoulder immobilized Silver's entire arm, making it fall limply to her side. 

In a flash, Arya stole a kunai from Naruto and stood between Silver and Neji, holding it defensively towards him.

"Don't touch her again."

"Or else what?" Neji sneered.

Arya smirked, "Or this will be up your girly ass."

"My what un-youthful language! Close your ears Lee!"

Silver shook with silent laughter holding her arm to her side.

"A-Arya-chan, you're hungry again aren't you?" 

"She acts like this when she gets _hungry_!" shouted Naruto. 

"Yeah most of the time. By the way, I would love to regain movement of my arm again," commented Silver, peering over Arya's shoulder at Neji.

"No, you can stay immobilized," Neji retorted, quick to regain his composure. 

Arya immediately put the kunai up to his throat, "You'll fix it. _Now_." 

"Oooo. She has threatened the great Hyuga without fear! You're amazing!" Lee yelled, clinching his hand into a fist. 

Neji frowned and glanced over at Tenten. She gave him a slight nod of her head and swiftly threw a kunai at Arya; Naruto -for once- was watching and threw an intruding kunai. Both fell to the ground with a clatter. 

"You youthful young ones shouldn't fight like this!" Gai scolded. He pulled Neji away from Arya and took the kunai all in one sweep. 

"That was brilliant Master Gai!" Lee shouted in awe. 

"Ahahaha! Why thank you Lee! I will teach you that move. Speaking of teaching. My wonderful team we should be off to the training grounds!" Gai exclaimed walking away. 

"Hold it! Neji fix it," Arya demanded.

Neji reluctantly turned around.

"Fix what?" He smirked.

"You know what."

"Hey! My arm! It works!" Silver exclaimed jumping around while whirling it around in the air.

Arya glared at Neji, "Bastard."

"Heh."

Neji turned back around and walked after his team, Tenten waving; walking backwards before ninja turning toface the front again.

"You two seem to get into fights a lot," Naruto mumbled, scratching the back of his head. 

"I guess we do," Silver agreed. 

"Now that Neji's gone, let's eat," Arya said walking forward to an intersection and taking a left. 

"Alright, Ramen!" Naruto shouted running after Arya. 

Silver just stood there, "I'm not hungry…" 

Suddenly she grinned psychotically and went to the right. _On her own, unaware of the two pairs of eyes following her. _

_Awesome! I'm being stalked! By who? Who knows and who cares? (Besides us. Kinda. Ok not really.) Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! _

**Woohoo! I finally got some action! And I totally pwned Neji's ass! Hah! Take that Neji! And go random stalker people! Yeah never mind… Anyways, sorry for the wait…**


	7. Chapter 7

_All right! Story time! Ch. 7 guyz! That's THREE away from 10!! For 10 we're defiantly going to do something special. Sorry for the wait! Enjoy! _

**Like kill all of konoha…Including Saska(Sasuke) 'cause he's just retarded…..Anyways, have fun…**

"Naruto. For the last time, **no** ramen. We're having it tonight," Arya said for the twentieth time.

_Silver left…oh well. Konoha is surrounded by a wall all the way around it, how can she get lost…? _

"So?! How can you get tired of ramen?! It's the best!" Naruto shouted interrupting Arya's thought process.

Arya sighed and turned into a shop with Naruto following.

"Order whatever. You're paying."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Naruto whined as he sat down at a very conveniently placed table. "I don't even know what this place is!!"

"Who cares. It must be good or else it wouldn't be in business," Arya stated while joining Naruto.

Naruto looked around the semi-crowded restaurant, now noticing the sophistication and elegance of the atmosphere.

"But Aryyaaa, this place looks so formal…" He sighed. "And that means it costs a lot of money…"

True, the elaborate wall carvings, classy paper lanterns, nice, cushy chairs, rice paper walls, tropical birds singing in the background, silk table cloth, and dimming lights _did_ give the restaurant a costly appearance.

But did this change Arya's mind? Oh no, of course not. She would not be swayed so easily.

"Suck it up. You're the one who gets paid for missions." Arya said mercilessly.

"You're mean…"

"What do you require?" A kimono-clad waitress asked politely.

Naruto sat there speechless and scratched his head, while Arya thought about what she 'required'.

"Whiskey," Arya finally decided.

"Excuse me? I don't believe we have that."

"Oh. Damn."

The waitress stood there astonished.

"Oh! She meant what you want to drink! Hah! Can't fool me!"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Hey! I've never even heard that word before!"

"Sad."

The waitress stood there still in shock at Arya's **choice** of words. Unfortunately, the rest of the consumers in the restaurant found the front table now disruptive. An elderly couple to the right of the anti-peace table complained to the manager.

As did several others. Soon the manager walked to where the arguing was coming from and spoke to them. Well, **tried** to anyways.

"I'm afraid I will have to ask you two to leave."

The two who were being compelled to exit the premises continued arguing.

"I'm not stupid!"

"Yes you are. You don't even know what a Starbucks is."

"Well, how should I know about your freaky alien things?!"

"You just should. Now, shut** up**."

"Why don't **you** shut up?"

"I only listen to two…no three people! And you're not one of them!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! PLEASE LEAVE NOW!!" The enraged manager yelled an anger vain pulsing on his forehead.

Arya looked up and kindly gave him the finger. The waitress fainted from this outrageous obscenity, as the manager snapped.

"NINJA SECURITY THROW THESE PEOPLE OUT!"

Naruto and Arya were then promptly flung out the front door and into the street.

Arya sprung up and exclaimed, "Let's do that again!"

"What are you two doing?"

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Arya got us kicked out of-What is this place called?"

He looked back and up at the sign.

"Arya got us kicked out of Shushuya by insulting me AND the manager," complained Naruto.

"I didn't get us kicked out! You did!"

"WHAT?! I wasn't the one who flicked off the manager."

"Well, I-"

"Arya! Naruto! Stop it!"

Kurenai sighed and put her face in her hand.

_These children are so… disruptive._

"Both of you follow me. And behave. Especially you," Kurenai instructed pointing at Arya.

Disgusted eyes looked at the pointed finger but silently complied.

Kurenai walking forward commented, "I hope the Hokage is in a good mood tonight and sober."

"Hah! Who are you kidding? Tonight's her drinking night!"

"Shut it Naruto!"

* * *

"No training tomorrow. Rest well," Kurenai said as she turned onto a side street. "And please don't act up, Arya."

Arya smiled to herself, "Yeah sure whatever."

The almost full moon lighted the empty street. Arya sighed to herself and kept on walking. Now alone she hoped she could find her way back to Shino's place in the nighttime.

Sakura glanced up from her diary. Lost in thought, she looked out the window.

_Tsunade-sama said Sasuke will be fine. He was released several hours ago. I'm glad he wasn't hurt too seriously. And Silver…she seemed…slightly different when I found her this evening. I can't pinpoint it, but she wasn't insanely hyper or in that strange silent state like last night. Just brooding, I guess. I can't really explain it…_

Suddenly her eyes caught a moving object outside. It was a…person?

_Who's out this late wandering the streets? Oh wait… _

Squinting, Sakura focused on the person.

_That looks like Silver's friend. What's she doing?_

Sakura got up from her desk and went downstairs to open the front door.

"Hey! Are you Arya?" Sakura called to the dark figure.

The figure walked over into the stream of light created from the open door. Sakura then recognized the person as being Arya.

"Yep."

Arya shifted and looked inside the doorway a little.

"So what are you doing out this late?" Sakura asked uncomfortably.

Without warning Arya pushed past Sakura.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Silently Arya marched upstairs paying no attention to Sakura or the fact that she had just forced her way into somebody's house. Sakura huffed and hurried after Arya.

"You can't just barge into-"

Sakura was cut off by Arya kicking open a door.

"That's the closet," Sakura stated as she and Arya stared at the swinging door. "Silver's in that room," commented Sakura while pointing, finally guessing why Arya was here.

Arya nodded and then proceeded to kick the door across from the closet.

"STOP KICKING MY DOORS!!"

Ignoring her, Arya walked into the room to find Silver sitting in a lone chair.

Silver looked up in alarm at the swinging door.

"Silver, you're coming with me tonight."

"Uhhh…"

Sakura looked at Arya somewhat confused, "But I thought Silver was supposed to stay with me."

"I have to talk to her. In private. At Shino's."

"Did the Hokage approve it?"

Arya nodded, then grabbed Silver by the arm and dragged her out the room. Sakura moved back and quickly got out of the way, watching horrified at the abuse Arya gives her "friends".

"W-Where are you taking me?!"

"Did you not hear me earlier, Silver?"

"N-No…" voiced Silver, while having shifty eyes.

Arya gave a disgruntled look, while dragging her down the stairs. Silver grunted over each stair trying very hard to free her arm and stand up. Once outside Arya's grip finally slackened. Silver took this rare opportunity and wrenched her arm far away.  
Arya scrutinized Silver, but then shook her head and looked away.

"Come on we need to get to Shino's."

"Shino?"

"You know 'bug boy'…?"

"Umm… I do? Oh yeah, I do."

"Okay somebody had a little accident today…"

"What?! I wasn't in an accident! I'm totally myself!"

"Uh-huh… Whatever just don't freak out over the bugs."

"Why woul- Oh! Of course I won't!"

* * *

Silver sat at the table across from Arya. Arya silently drank her tea. Shino had already proclaimed that he was going to bed. Being that Arya was in complete silence Silver imitated her, wearing an expression that looked slightly nervous. Having finished her tea, Arya glanced up at Silver.

"You're quiet."

"Aren't I supposed to be quiet?" Silver asked cautiously.

Raising an eyebrow Arya commented, "You're **never** quiet when I want you quiet."

"Oh…Well, I just felt like being nice?"

"That decibel was extremely high."

Silver twitched, "Oops…?"

"Whatever. Now that my tea is done I have something to tell you. It's about the Hokage…"

_Oh noes! What's wrong with the Hokage?? And why the hell am I acting like a freak?? O.o IDK. Oh well Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed the Chapter!! _

**glances at silver she's acting really weird… and quiet. I like that… Anyways I have super special news 'bout the hokage oh joy! Yeah anyways hope 7 is… humorous at the least. Thanks for reading… **


End file.
